Baloo and Bagheera's Conversation
(At night, when Mowgli is asleep, Baloo, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G., Sneech, Phineas, Ferb, Rudolph and Bagheera talk) Bagheera:...and furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-- Baloo: Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. Bagheera: Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience. Mowgli: (in sleep mumbles) Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.. Baloo: Ha, ha. That's my boy. Baloo: (walking to water): Oh, nonsense. (Baloo covers him in the leaves) Bagheera: Baloo, come over here. I'd like to have a word with you. Baloo: (comes over) A word? You gonna talk some more? (he yawns) All right, what's up Bagheera? Bagheera: Baloo, a man-cub must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him. Baloo: (eats some berries) I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. Bagheera: Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye. (They both had each one eye swollen since the fight) Baloo: (looking into water) Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? Bagheera: Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. Baloo: Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. Bagheera: D'oh! Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. Baloo: Why not? Bagheera: How can I put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together. (Baloo shrugs) Bagheera: You wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Baloo: I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me. Bagheera: Baloo, you've got to be serious about this. Baloo: Oh, stop worrying, Baggy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him. Bagheera: Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh? Big G.: Can that ape make one mistake? Bagheera: Not in the jungle. And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan. Rudolph: (in Baloo's voice) The tiger? What's he got against the kid? Baheera: He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire. Phineas: But Mowgli doesn't have those things! you know. Rudolph: Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe-- Baloo: No. Well, what are we gonna do? (Sun appears from horizon. actually all the time they were talking it was slowly getting brighter. By the way, their swollen eyes were getting better throughout the conversation as well - completely healed by now) Bagheera: We'll do what's best for him. Baloo: You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it. Bagheera: Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village. Doraemon: You were right. Maybe we have to take him back to the man-village. Baloo: Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me! Bagheera: That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you. Baloo: Why me? Bagheera: Be-because he won't listen to me. Or Doraemon and friends. Baloo: I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub. Bagheera: Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself. Baloo: Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning? Bagheera: It's morning now. Go on, Baloo. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes